This invention relates to a water-jet system that can be directed to uses such as personal hygiene and in particular to a modular portable system that can be attached to the faucet of a sink. Water-jet systems that can be attached to the faucet of a kitchen or bathroom sink, for example, are well-known. Despite their history of usage, in many areas they have defects which limit their uses. One defect of devices presently being marketed is that they are not adaptable to the varying statutory demands of certain states in the United States. One statutory requirement is that a jet system used with a medicated liquid solution must be provided with an anti-siphon attachment that prevents any medicant in the water-jet system from being sucked back into the drinking water lines in the event of a pumping or other type of failure that creates a vacuum in the water supply system. Separate attachments to the water-jet system being marketed is one method of meeting statutory requirements. This creates added cost.
Portable water-jet systems can be applied to a wide number of uses particularly if a medicant or chemical can be selectably introduced into the system. Additions of liquid medicants or cleansers include fluoride mixtures and bicarbonate of soda for oral water-jet cleansing; general anti-bacertia solutions for vaginal cleaning; general medicated or cleansing solutions for anal hygiene for hemmorrhoid sufferers, for example, and post-child birth and post-surgery requirements, during menstruation, and the like. Also, water-jets can be directed to other uses, such as watering and feeding plants, where liquid fertilizers can be introduced into the system in the same manner as hygiene solutions. In the present state of the art, no simple, easily mounted and inexpensive device is known that can accomplish these tasks.